


Nat’s Sweater

by wanhedaxheda



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29311176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanhedaxheda/pseuds/wanhedaxheda
Summary: Natasha lends her sweater to Reader. When Reader is home, she realize she still have Nat's sweater and find Natasha's iPod. Out of curiosity, Reader looks through Natasha's music and finds a playlist titled with Reader's name
Relationships: Natasha Romanov (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Nat’s Sweater

You had the biggest crush on Natasha ever since you met her which of course was the day you became an avenger your crush is what got got you in this situation in the first place the situation being that you're stuck in the cold shivering You see when Nat asked if you wanted to get coffee with her you jumped at the chance to be alone with her you were so excited you didn't even think about how cold it was getting outside leaving you in just a thin long sleeve t-shirt  
"Here take my sweater I can clearly see how cold you are" Nat looked at you with a worried expression you would normally decline but you knew that look she wouldn't let you decline even if you wanted to so you just excepted her offer she then took off her sweater and put it around your shoulders "Thanks Nat" you said in a whisper not really trusting your words then the two of you continued to walk in a comfortable silence occasionally stealing glances until you reached the avengers tower where you both went your separate ways to your own bedrooms  
When you sat down on your bed you realized you still had Natasha's sweater on and then you felt something in her pocket out of curiosity you pulled it out it was her ipod you really didn't want to be nosy but isn't everyone curious about what kind of music the black widow listens to you scrolled through her playlist when one particular name of a playlist sticks out to you it's just your name  
Just when you're about to look through the songs there's a knock at your bedroom door when you open the door there's a familiar red head standing awkwardly in front of the door "Uh hey Nat" you say with the same amount of awkwardness "Hey Y/N, I think I left my ipod in the pocket of my sweater" you go and grab the ipod and hold it out for her to take but instead of letting go you hold onto it a little tighter until she looks up at you "Nat I saw your playlist" instead of saying anything she just looks down and blushes feeling a little embarrassed "Natasha you know I like you right like I know I don't hide it very well" that's what finally gets her to look up but instead of responding she just kisses you really quickly then pulls away "Yeah I had a feeling that you did"

**Author's Note:**

> I also posted this in my oneshot series on wattpad @xxwanhedaxhedaxx


End file.
